1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to muffler systems and more particularly pertains to a new automatic compression brake muffler for abating noise associated with compression brakes thus allowing associated vehicles to be used in noise sensitive areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of muffler systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, muffler systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art muffler systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,429; U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,165; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,564; U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,799; U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,211; and U.S. Patent Des. No. 267,968.
In these respects, the automatic compression brake muffler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating noise associated with compression brakes thus allowing associated vehicles to be used in noise sensitive areas.